


Bubbles

by Oakwyrm



Series: The Times We Live In [2]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Multi, Sunsets, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe, Thog and Markus take some time to take a break from the world. Also sunsets are cheesy and romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same universe as the Kyrlos/Zeke thing. Which is why it's in the same series.

The evening was calm and still, or as calm and still as an evening could be in a small beach-side resort. Ashe leaned against the railing of the balcony, starting out at the sea and the sunset with a small smile on her lips. Her hair moved softly with the breeze, the colour shifting from it's usual ginger to something more akin to fire and the amber accents in her otherwise green eyes were strengthened in the light of the sunset. Markus had at some point in the day convinced her to change from her usual clothing to more beach friendly attire.

Or perhaps it was the heat that had convinced her. Either way she stood there in a loose, light green crop top and jeans shorts. Markus had mixed together the outfit and she had to admit it didn't look half bad. But then, what else could she expect from the self-proclaimed expert on everything stylish. He'd also offered to do her hair but she had reminded him that he was on vacation and so shouldn't be bringing his job with him.

Her swimsuit currently hung in the small hotel bathroom drying off next to Thog's. Markus still seemed determined to avoid the water while continuing to keep up the lie that he definitely knew how to swim and wasn't terrified of deep water at all. Ashe and Thog had decided that since swimming was a no-go for Markus the two of them would only be doing so in special circumstances. Such as the sun actively trying to murder them. Which was practically any time they were out during the day.

“You look lost in thought,” Markus' voice broke her out of her quiet thoughts and she turned, smiling softly. She also absently noted the hideous floral print shirt he was wearing. For someone who was to fashion savy there were times when he took almost vicious delight in ripping any kind of style to shreds.

“It's a nice evening,” she offered. He chuckled and set down the glass he'd been carrying on the balcony table in favour and pulling her into a soft and sweet kiss. She closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the cheesiness of this kiss, shared by a beach at sunset.

“I'm glad we did this,” he said moving a little closer to her.

“So am I,” she admitted. “Speaking of 'us', where's Thog?” she glanced into the hotel room just in time to see the subject of her inquiry enter. The sudden grin on Markus' face made her frown and step away from him, wondering exactly what it was he could be planning this time.

“I got your fucking bubbles,” Thog grumbled as he stepped out onto the balcony. Ashe raised an eyebrow as Thog tossed the large-ish soap bubble toy to Markus, who caught it with no problems what so ever.

“Come on, Thog,” he said happily. “It'll be fun.” Thog seemed to contemplate that for a moment before giving up with a soft sigh.

“How are you so persuasive?” he muttered under his breath, though all present kind of knew he wanted to do this anyway. “Hi Ashe,” he added at normal volume. She snorted.

“Yes now you acknowledge my existence,” she teased. Thog's lips twitched up into a small smile as he settled next to her against the railing. He was also wearing one of Markus' hideous shirts. Apparently she was the only one of the three that looked anything near fashion conscious. Which was hilarious because usually she was a the dead tired doctor who pulled on the closest clean clothes in order to be presentable at work meanwhile Markus was a hair stylist with a flare for the dramatic and Thog had his own way of being style-conscious.

Markus unscrewed the bottle and let some bubbles fly softly down towards the beach. The triad watched quietly as they danced on the soft breeze until almost all of them had popped. Markus handed the child's toy over to Ashe who quietly supplied more of the shining, fragile things.

When it was Thog's turn he took care to blow a single, large bubble. He proceeded to carefully steer it's direction until it popped on the tip of Ashe's nose. She blinked and stared at nothing for a moment before falling into a fit of giggles.

“Wow that was so adorable,” Markus said in an awestruck sort of voice. “You are so adorable,” he added. Ashe groaned and hid her face in her arms.

“Stop it,” she muttered. Markus grinned and leaned over to kiss her hair.

“I will when it stops being true,” he said, grabbing both Ashe and Thog and pulling them into one of his warm, though somewhat bony, Markus hugs. Together they watched the sun set beyond the horizon, quietly enjoying each other's company.

Once the air started to cool outside the three slipped quietly into their hotel room. Ashe stopped for a moment at her computer to send a good morning to Charoth at his summer camp before falling onto one of the two queen sized beds.

“I'm not sharing tonight,” she announced to the room. Markus and Thog looked at each other and shrugged, taking the other bed without protest. Markus seemed to fall asleep as soon as his head his the pillow. Ashe and Thog stayed awake a little longer, quietly enjoying the calm night. They were tired, yes, but it was a good kind of tired. The kind of tired you were after a fulfilling day. Not the kind of tired Ashe still seemed to be recovering from after medical school. That had been a hell kind of tired, she acknowledged before drifting quietly to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Things about these three (+ Charoth) in this AU:
> 
> Aesling Fagan from Kells, County Meath, Ireland  
> \- Obviously I had to make her home town Kells. For anyone who's seen The Secret of Kells it will be completely obvious as to why. Also the county that Kells is in is called Meath (which somehow I don't think is a coincidence) so Fagan, a surname commonly associated with said county, became an OK pick.  
> \- Her accent is South Side Dublin. She speaks fluent Irish and English  
> \- She's, at the point in time that this fic is in, already a doctor.  
> \- Her family is rich but it's been a seriously long time since she had any contact with her only living relative. That is to say her father.
> 
>  
> 
> Markus Tannhauser Velafi from Dresden, Saxony, Germany  
> \- Because Richard Wagner's opera Tannhäuser's first performance took place there and also Markus is a German name (also Swedish, Finnish, etc. but the fact that it's German is what matters right now).  
> \- Slight German accent. He has a passion for languages and speaks German, English, Spanish, Italian, Swedish, Norwegian and Danish among others.  
> \- He posts videos to YouTube, mostly of himself singing, sometimes random vlogs about his life and Germany in general. He's also a hair stylist.  
> \- He's from a rather poor family that also wasn't the greatest. He saved up with part time and summer jobs for a long time then moved out as soon as he was eighteen and got an apartment of his own.
> 
>  
> 
> Thog Wason from Bath, Somerset, England  
> \- Because of the THOG problem created by Peter Wason, who just happened to be born in Bath.  
> \- He actually speaks American English as his parents are both American and it just stuck with him. OK so there might be a slight drag of the Somerset accent but it's slight. He also knows French, Mandarin and Finnish (which he learned from Moren).  
> \- He works as a bartender
> 
>  
> 
> Charoth Fagan from Kells, County Meath, Ireland  
> \- Adopted son of Ashe  
> \- He's mute  
> \- He's literally the cutest kid ever fight me  
> \- He's like... nine in this?
> 
> As of yet in the timeline Markus, Thog and Ashe still live apart. Like, Germany, Southern England and Ireland apart. Though there have been tentative talks of moving in together somewhere.


End file.
